


too in love to think straight...

by poisonrain



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pining, post opposite date, they so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrain/pseuds/poisonrain
Summary: Cat exhales, loudly. She leans back and starts to chew her hair. Jade watches her out of the corner of her eye. Her best friend has always looked so beautiful like this; natural, longing, and shy. She has a polaroid of her face buried at the bottom of a box in her garage, a picture that she claimed was a “tester shot” and vowed to throw out. Of course she never did, never could, never really tried.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jade? Did you mean that?”

They’re driving home, listening to eight pm pop songs on the radio. Cat insisted they stop at a drive thru for coffee, and Jade pretends that she minded buying her an iced caramel latte.

Her hand shakes, only slightly, on the steering wheel. “Mean what?” 

Cat slurps her drink. It’s infuriatingly adorable. “You know, that you’re okay... about...Beck and Tori.”

“Of course I did.” 

Don’t ask why don’t ask why don’t ask why don’t ask...

“Oh. But, uh, why?”

Jade tries to think of some rational excuse. Really, she does. How about, he moved on, or, we just aren’t in love any more? 

“None of your business,” she snaps, instead. 

Cat exhales, loudly. She leans back and starts to chew her hair. Jade watches her out of the corner of her eye. Her best friend has always looked so beautiful like this; natural, longing, and shy. She has a polaroid of her face buried at the bottom of a box in her garage, a picture that she claimed was a “tester shot” and vowed to throw out. Of course she never did, never could, never really tried.

Jade turns off the radio. “I mean…” (I love you, instead. How can I care where his hands have been, when I’m always watching yours? Touch me, kiss me, love me. I only want so badly to be yours).

“It doesn’t seem to matter any more.”

“But…. don’t you still love him?”

Cat looks across at Jade as she asks her stupid, stupid question, blinks up with her similarly stupid, beautiful big eyes. 

“No.” It’s too late before she can catch herself: “I like someone else.”

“Oh.” Cat smiles, and Jade wonders if it’s somehow possible that she, you know, knows. She writes it off as wishful thinking. “Who?”

It would be so, so easy, but maybe Jade is far too used to everything in her life being hard. 

“My rabbit.”

They both smile across the gearstick, and Jade is oh so very sure she could die.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk it's 2am and I have Feelings...

"Cat? I...I like you. I've liked you for a long time, maybe even before I broke up with Beck, and I..."

Jade's reflection frowns back at her. She has the urge to punch her mirror, to dash it to tiny glass shards. But then she imagines Cat kissing her bloody knuckles, asking "what did you do, Jadey?" and her arms go limp by her sides.

Feelings are dumb. They're dumb, and they're stupid, and annoying, and...

And yet all she can think about is kissing Cat. She'd taste like strawberry lipgloss, and several flavours of candy, Jade's sure. She'd be soft and warm and sweet and, oh, oh_ far_ too good for bite marks and bitter coffee stains.

"Cat, I just..."

"Jade? Did you call me?"

_Christ._


	3. Chapter 3

"No." Jade coughs and folds her arms. "No!"

It's obvious she didn't need to say it twice. God, she might as well walk around with a huge 'I love Cat Valentine' sticker on her chest.

She takes two steps back.

"Are you sure?" Cat frowns, tilting her head and wrinkling her brow. She looks confused. Jade finds her expression ever so slightly adorable, and forces herself to look away. She wishes she could tell her the truth, lean in and kiss this whole confusion away._ (Why does she dream in such impossible shapes?) _

Because, I'm sure I heard I heard you say my name, unless you were talking about an actual cat, or maybe the_ movie_ cats, which would be_ so_ adorable because-"

"Yes. Okay, yes, fine!" She's shouting, hysterical almost, and it really doesn't fit with her vow to play all of this down. Jade wishes there was some rule book for falling in love with your all too perfect best friend, for retaining a_ tough_ exterior when you dream in the _softest_ of lips.

"Yes, I said your name, and it's because I was imagining talking to you, and I wanted to tell you..." She can't finish her sentence. It's too difficult. Feelings are overrated, and maybe she could just go and live in Switzerland...

"Tell me what?" Cat pouts a little bit, and it's ever so slightly cute.

"Tell you that I....that I..." Jade gulps.

Cat moves closer, presses her hand against Jade's chest. Anyone, literally_ anyone_ else, and Jade would break their hand before they could blink. In this case, she just misses a breath.

"Jadey?"

Jade doesn't, _can't,_ say anything else. She moves closer, tastes the raspberry gloss on Cat's perfect, perfect lips. Cat's hands tangle in her hair. She whispers her best friend's name. It's too wonderful for words. 

"Jade?"

She kisses her, and kisses her, and kisses her again. It's the most beautiful of fictional ends.


End file.
